Kitten's
by Pyromaniacle Insomniac
Summary: Hao, Yoh, and and some abandoned kittens on the side of the road. Haohair bashing, fluffy.


Started at 10:13 pm Thursday night  
May 31st, 2007  
Finished at around 11: 30 pm, Thursday night  
May 31st, 2007  
Same timezone as New York and Florida

Written for: Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg apparently... They're roleplayers.

Author's Notes: This is my first time to write any kind of fluff story, along with my first Shaman King shounen-ai... Please don't hate me if it sucks beyond all reason... You could blame it on my writers block if you'd like to. -sweatdrop- Plus, I kinda swore off this pairing awhile back, so...

Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine. Period. Never will be. If it was... Trust me, you don't want to know.

Story type: Drabble/fluff/minor angst?

**_Kitten's_**

"Niisan, niisan, look!" Exclaimed a brown haired boy, who was currently grinning like a total maniac and staring at a cardboard box that some irresponsible human being had left on the edge of the road. Another boy, who if not for his long hair and different attire would've looked exactly like the other boy, grumbled something incoherent, rolling back onto his side. The younger of the two, a boy of about fourteen that was dressed in green pants and an unbuttoned shirt that was accompanied by an ever-playing set of headphones that adorned his head, frowned, moving over to her twin and kicking him in the shin. "Come on, Hao! Someone left some poor little kitties by the road! They're really cute..." The boy, who was apparently known as Hao, opened one of his chocolate brown eyes to glare at his younger twin. Hadn't the younger of the two not earlier recommended of him to take a nap? After poking and prodding him about it for nearly two hours he'd finally gave in and taken a nap, even though he hadn't really had the time to spare for it, and now he was being woken up? That was just cruel.. Once his brain finally registered the word 'kitties' and the fact that he'd been kicked in the shin however, he stood up begrudgingly, and followed his younger sibling over to the box that had apparently been left by the road, his overly-long-and-very-girly hair swaying in the breeze, along with his tan cloak that he seemed to wear almost all the time. Either that, or he just went shirtless. Oh, how the fangirls loved him so. Also hated him for having prettier hair then any of them could ever hope to have, but that was completely beside the point.

Turning around the younger of the two let out a kind of frustrated sigh, claiming that Hao wasn't walking fast enough, even though Yoh was walking much faster then he normally did. But he didn't slow down like he normally would, oh no, that was out of the question today. Instead, he grabbed the other Shaman's wrist and began dragging him along behind him.

Once they'd finally found the box of kitties, not even Hao could deny that they where cute little things. One of them was black with a few random white spots here and there, and the other was a white, fluffy mess of evil cuteness. Almost instantly the younger of the two was hugging the white kitty to his chest, and Hao would've sworn that he'd squealed. Then again, Yoh wasn't really the squealing type, so he could've been mistaken. The cat looked like it was about to drop dead from suffocation, sadly enough. Poor little thing. Reaching into

the box the long hair Shaman carefully lifted out the black and white cat. He scratched behind its ears and pet the top of its head, and eventually got it to purr for him. After awhile of this though, the cat jumped onto his head and just curled up there, seeming quiet pleased that it was messing up his inhumanly-perfect hair. Even though he'd been rather rudely woken up from his nap, and now had a cat sleeping on top of his head, the long haired Shaman couldn't help but smile faintly when he looked over at his other half; The younger of the two was currently petting the white kitten rather gently, said kitten curled up and purring in the Shaman's lap. Yoh didn't even have his eyes open, and somehow, he seemed to be humming along with not only the music coming out of his headphones, but with the cats purring. It was actually a rather serene scene.

More then anything else, it was days like this that he wished he didn't have to kill his brother for the sake of the planet.


End file.
